Tiffany Henderson
Tiffany is a recurring character in the Pinkalicious books and the fanon series. She used to be mean to Pinkalicious, but as of The New Baby (the episode that started the fanon series), she is Pinkalicious's best friend, but she has the same character traits as Kendra in the canon series. Appearance In both the books and show, Tiffany had worn different clothes, but her signature outfit is a gray long sleeve shirt with a black or dark gray jumper with a gray buckle and she wears white socks and black Mary Jane shoes. She also has dark brown hair in a ponytail. For bedtime, Tiffany wears a black nightgown with white polka dots, a gray heart in the middle and white slippers. Her nightgown is almost identical to Kendra's nightgown, but it has a heart in the middle instead of a cat and her slippers are identical to Pearl's slippers she would wear with her robe. For swim clothes, Tiffany wears a black bikini top with gray hearts, white swim bottoms with polka dots, and white sunglasses. Tiffany's swim clothes resemble Pearl's a bit. In Hibernation, Tiffany is seen wearing a gray gnome hat when she guarded Edna's garden while she slept. For her winter clothes, Tiffany wears a black winter coat, dark gray scarf, black hat, dark gray tights, gray scarf, and black boots. Personality Tiffany used to be not really nice to Pinkalicious in the books, although she ultimately has a change of heart in the end (except Purplicious). However, Tiffany sometimes had a good point while sounding not nice (like in Crazy Hair Day, where she called Pinkalicious and Rose copycats, but it's likely she didn't know Pinkalicious got inspired by Rose) and didn't know the caterpillars weren't worms in Pinkalicious and the Little Butterfly, making her have a naive side. In The New Baby and in all other episodes, she is seen as Pinkalicious's best friend and is nicer than she was in the books. She does have the same traits as Kendra in the canon series though. In Peter's Playgroup, she is revealed to have a little brother the same age as Peter. In The X Ray Glasses, her last name is revealed as "Henderson." Trivia * The fanon series hints that she might have a crush on Alex, as she was seen as the dad (played by Alex)'s wife in The New Baby when they were playing pretend house. This was even implied in Allergy Blues. * Tiffany sounds like Holly of Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom in the fanon series. Gallery Tiffany's look as seen in Story Time 1.jpg Tiffany, Jack, Pinkalicious, and Ms Penny.png Tiffany (5).png Tiffany in The Little Butterfly.jpg Tiffany in The Cupcake Calamity.png lol Tiffany.png Tiffany (6).png|Tiffany when she has long hair Tiffany (24).png|Tiffany in Apples Apples Apples Tiffany (34).png|Tiffany's outfit in Purplicious and Pinkalicious and the New Teacher Tiffany being a badass.PNG Pauline, Brittany, Kendra, Tiffany, Rose, and Pinkalicious.jpg Tiffany, Kendra, and Pinkalicious.jpg Tiffany, Pinkalicious, and Alison.jpg Tiffany wearing her soccer uniform.png Tiffany and Pinkalicious.PNG Rose, Pinkalicious, Kendra, Tiffany, and Brittany.PNG Kendra, Brittany, and Tiffany.PNG Tiffany showing her inner badass side.png Sian Taylor meme.png Tiffany as a cat.png Tiffany's outfit from Pink Parakeet (which was also used in The Little Butterfly).png Story time spread.jpg Tiffany_in_Story_Time.png Tiffany in Comedy World.jpg|Tiffany in Comedy World sketch-1581537559902.png sketch-1581507938530.png sketch-1581541179691.png sketch-1581537784614.png Category:Characters Category:Adaptional nice characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Females Category:Badasses